Information Guidelines
Notice Here on the Elnea Kingdom Wiki, we'd like to make sure that every piece of information is extremely accurate and highly curated so that no one is left with misinformation. Please be sure to double or triple check that what you add - and what is already added here - is current for the game. Althi makes game adjustments with every update! Codes Our wikia code is constantly updating to streamline clarity and ease-of-access. There will be a notice in future changelogs if/when we plan to change the codes. If you would like to suggest changes, please feel free to contact an admin! Using Wicurio as a Source Elnea Wicurio is the Japanese Elnea Kingdom database. It is similar to Wikia, but is for Japanese users and functions closer to WordPress. If you obtain information from Wicurio to use on this wiki as a supplement, please cite the page and section with the appropriate reference. Example: Elnea Wicurio! At the end of the page, be sure to put https://elnea.wicurio.com/ For more help, https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite Editing this Wikia Read the Fair Use page completely and make sure you understand the terms before editing anything on this Wikia. Per the Fair Use agreement we abide by with Althi inc., all data entered into this wiki must not stray or be altered from its original intent or form. Please enter the complete and correct information for anything you write about. There are some errors, such as minor spelling errors in the descriptions of items which can be corrected. If corrected for the wiki, please make a note (using a citation reference shown above) that such a change was made. Replying to Questions If anyone has a question regarding the game and answers are not clearly defined by the wiki already, please feel free to use the comments section on the appropriate page. To anyone answering such questions, please make sure what you are going to say is verified and correct before replying! Adding Information to Switch Pages Please do not edit the Switch pages if you are a user who has imported their file from Mobile. This creates a problem when trying to distinguish between what is in the base game files of the Switch version, what you've then unlocked in the Switch version, and what has been imported over from Mobile. It is best for those who have been playing a clean Switch file to edit Switch information pages. Our Tables Our tables are designed for easy desktop, tablet, and large phone use. Some of our pages use tables with tabs. On smaller mobile devices, the tables become lists in the order of each tab. Tables do not have to use tabs if there is no need to differentiate between Mobile or Nintendo Switch, or if there are not multiple sections per page to be shown. If a page's information is better represented by multiple tables, instead of a single table with tabs, that is also fine. Please exercise your best judgement in making each page user friendly and accessible. Editing tables should only be done in Classic Source Mode and NOT the Visual Editor. Example(s) Here is the code EK_Table User:Jenshayyle created so that you can keep track of the row you are reading. Table lengths can be edited as needed. In use, it looks like: Here is the code we use for the Items pages. It uses Article-Table coding. It's shown as this: If we want tabs, we add tabber tags and tab titles like this: Tab 1= |-| Tab 2= Which makes the table look like this: Tab 1= |-| Tab 2= Other Codes To make collapse tables in codes you must add "mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" within the class="article-table" section of the first line of the table. {| border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" class="article-table mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="width:100%;" To hide large pieces of text under a collapsible, use the following code - placing all information between the div tags: "Show" and "Hide" can be renamed to reflect the content inside - eg; Show Items, Hide Items. When using Wicurio as a source in page information, add a horizontal line at the bottom of the page to separate the main body of text from the reference section. The code is: